


Exhaustion

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [5]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Cards, Caring, Confused Carter, Fluff, Helping team, Hogan can't sleep, Reading, concerned team, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan has had trouble sleeping. He can’t sleep through the night like the other prisoners can. He doesn’t know why he can’t sleep but he doesn’t ask for help. His team takes notice and tries to help, in their own way.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome! Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:   
“Roll Call! Roll Call!” I hear Shultz yelling from outside our barracks. 

I glance at my watch to see that they are a few seconds early. Can’t these Germans make up their mind about when Roll Call is? The inconsistency of this is a bit unprofessional if you ask me. 

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I rub my eyes with the palm of my hands before yawning again. Another night without sleep. This is the third night in a row but the second full night without any sleep at all. At least the first night I got a few hours but I guess last night was another night without any sleep. 

I heard a knock on my door before Newkirk popped his head in, “Roll Call sir.” 

“Thanks Newkirk. I’ll be out in a second.” I told him before getting up to change. 

Once he saw I was up he closed my door and yelled at everyone else to get outside before we all got in trouble. 

I change from my blue button up pajamas to my brown pants, khaki shirt, and leather jacket. I yawned once more as I put on my hat as I made my way to my door. 

I finally made my way outside to which Klink yelled, “Colonel Hogan! You are late to Roll Call! Why?”

“Just didn’t feel like coming,” I shrugged. 

“Just didn’t feel like coming?” Klink asked, “Well I guess you will learn to look forward to Roll Call because you are going to spend the next 3 nights in the cooler.” 

“Okay Klink,” I said before yawning, “But can you make it 2 nights so it’s an even number? I’d be more comfortable if you gave me 2 nights instead of 3.” 

“Even number?” he asked, “Fine, you will spend 4 nights in the cooler.” 

“Thanks Klink.” I answered, “Can we go now? I’ve got things to do.” 

“Dissssmmissssseedd!” he shouted before sharply turning around to walk back to his office. 

“Colonel,” Newkirk asked as my team walked towards me, “Are you alright?” 

“Of course I’m alright Newkirk. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked as I turned towards my crew.

“Well you just agreed to spending 4 nights in the cooler,” Kinch explained. 

“Yeah Colonel, you didn’t even put up a fight like you normally do.” Carter said. 

“Are you sure you aren’t coming down with something?” LeBeau asked as he stood on his tippy toes to feel my forehead. 

I tried to pull away but I was too slow because the next thing I know is his hand is on my forehead. 

“You do feel a little warm Colonel. Do you feel sick? Nauseous? Headache?” he asked. 

“I told you already, I’m fine so stop worrying.” I said before walking towards the barracks to go to my room. 

LaBeau’s POV:  
“What do you think that was all about?” Carter asked. 

“I don’t know.” I said, “But he’s coming down with something. I know it because he is starting to get a fever.” 

“Has anyone noticed anything weird about Colonel Hogan in the past few days? If we find something then it might give us a clue to what he has so we can help him,” Kinch asked. 

“He was yawning a lot this morning and was slow when I told him it was time for Roll Call.” Newkirk said, “Carter? Notice anything?”

“Well now that you mention it, your hat is a little wonky.” he answered. 

“Not about me,” Newkirk sighed as he fixed his hat, “About Colonel Hogan. Have you noticed anything weird about Hogan recently?” 

“Oh,” he said, “Yeah. Yesterday I was explaining how this new explosive works but he wasn’t listening. It seemed like he was ignoring me because I had to get his attention a couple of times.” 

“Carter,” I said, “Do you remember Colonel Hogan ever ignoring us?” 

“No,” he answered. 

“Exactly, something’s wrong.” I said, “Kinch, what about you?” 

“He got up in the middle of the night to take a walk in the woods because he couldn’t sleep,” Kinch shrugged, “I didn’t think anything of it at the time.” 

“So he’s having trouble sleeping?” I asked. 

“That would make sense.” Newkirk said, “The yawning, slow responses, not fighting Klink, the small fever, walks in the middle of the night.” 

“Okay,” Kinch sighed, “So what do we do?” 

“If he’s having trouble sleeping then we can just knock him out!” Carter suggested with a smile. 

“That could cause a concussion,” I said. 

“So?” he asked as he tilted his head a little. 

“If he gets a concussion then he has to stay awake so he doesn’t get brain damage.” Newkirk explained. 

“Oh,” Carter said before frowning, “Don’t knock him out then, that’s a bad idea.” 

“Obviously,” Newkirk mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to the barracks. 

Kinch’s POV:   
“What do you guys do when you have trouble sleeping?” I asked them as I shuffled the cards. 

“My mom would always give me warm milk.” LaBeau answered, “Worked every time.” 

“I would take sleeping pills,” Newkirk said, “Or I would have someone sit with me until I fell asleep if I didn’t have any pills. Sometimes having someone with you helps.” 

“Yeah,” I said, “All of those sound like great ideas. Which should we try first?” 

“LeBeau’s idea?” Newkirk suggested, “He can make warm milk for everyone so the Colonel doesn’t think he’s being targeted.” 

“Why can’t we just ask him why he’s having trouble sleeping? If he knows why then we can help him,” Carter offered. 

“Carter,” I sighed, “Colonel Hogan isn’t the kind of person that asks for help. He would rather deal with his problems himself, especially if it is a personal problem.” 

“But wouldn’t he rather have us be honest with him than do things behind his back?” he asked. 

“He’s got a point there Kinch. Why not ask him?” LeBeau asked. 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” I said before heading towards his door and knocked, “Colonel.” 

“Come in,” he answered. 

Newkirk’s POV:   
“You need me?” he sighed as he started to get up from his bed. 

“No sir, we’d like to talk to you.” I told him so he wouldn’t get up. 

“Okay,” he said as he relaxed a little, “What about?” 

“We’ve noticed you haven’t been sleeping Colonel,” Carter explained. 

“You’re right Carter, I haven’t. But what does that have to do with you guys? I’m not slacking off or putting our operation at risk,” he asked as he cocked his head a little. 

“What Carter’s trying to say is we would like to help you,” I interrupted before Carter would upset the Colonel, “We came up with some ideas that could help you sleep.” 

“At this point, I’m open to anything. I’ve tried everything I could think of,” he sighed as he rubbed his face. 

“LeBeau thought of warm milk,” Kinch offered. 

“And Newkirk thought you could try sleeping out here with the rest of us, maybe all you need is company,” LeBeau suggested. 

“Or you could talk to one of us if you’re having bad dreams sir,” I said, “We’re happy to help.” 

“I appreciate it guys, and I think I just might take you up on your offers. LeBeau, would you mind getting some warm milk ready?” he asked. 

“I’ll be happy to Colonel,” he responded before he left to get Hogan his warm drink. 

“Why do you want it now sir? It’s not bedtime,” Carter asked. 

“I’m aware of that Carter. I just know that my body needs sleep sooner rather than later,” he answered. 

“Come on Carter, lets go see if LeBeau needs any help,” I told him as we left the room so Kinch could talk to Hogan alone. 

\-----Still in Hogan’s Room-----  
Kinch’s POV:   
“Sir,” I started as I sat next to him on his bed, “Is there something bothering you? Something that’s keeping you up at night?”

“Nothing more than normal Kinch,” he sighed as he rested his body against the wall, “I’m tired when I go to bed but my body just can’t seem to shut down all the way. I’m not getting any sleep so there wouldn’t be any nightmares keeping me up either.” 

“Okay,” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, “I’m here if you ever need to talk, or if you just need someone to listen.” 

“Thank you,” he said, “And I’m here for you and the rest of the men in case you ever need to talk.” 

“We know that sir,” I gently said before standing up, “I’m going to see if LeBeau has that drink ready for you.” 

I left to check on LeBeau and saw that he just got the drink ready. I don’t know what took him so long though, Carter and Newkirk must’ve been messing with him again. 

“Just go in there and give him the drink. There’s no need to hover over him, we don’t need him feeling like he’s being watched,” I whispered to LeBeau so the other men in the barracks wouldn’t get concerned about our Colonel. 

“Will do Kinch,” he said before stepping in Hogan’s room to hand him the drink and then left, “I told him the drink takes a few minutes before it starts to kick in. We can go in and check on him after a little to see if he’s falling asleep.” 

“I feel like I’m babysitting a sick child and there’s nothing I can do to help him,” Newkirk sighed. 

“I know what you mean. I hope we can find a solution soon,” LeBeau said. 

“I’m just glad that Colonel Hogan let us help because he would normally keep his problems to himself. He must be really exhausted to accept our help,” I said, “I don’t mind helping him though. It feels nice helping the man out that does so much for us.” 

“Should we go check on him now?” Carter interrupted, “Do you think he’ll be asleep?”

“You can go check on him Carter,” I responded, “Be quiet though. You don’t want to wake him if he is asleep.” 

“Got it,” he said before he walked over to Hogan’s room and peeked his head in, “He’s still awake.” 

“Darn,” I sighed, “Okay, I’ve got an idea. Newkirk, go and grab a deck of cards and meet us in Hogan’s room.” 

“Why?” LeBeau asked. 

“We’re going to play cards in his room,” I answered, “If he asks then we’ll say that the other men were using the table out here.” 

“How would playing cards in his room help him sleep?” Carter asked. 

“I think the Colonel just needs some company. Think about it, he doesn’t have anyone with him when he’s going to sleep. We’re all out here,” I explained, “Sometimes you just need someone that you trust. Someone that can keep you safe and make you feel protected while you sleep.” 

“Okay,” Newkirk said as he left to grab the cards from his bunk, “We’ll try it your way.” 

“I hope this works,” I mumbled under my breath before knocking on his door again. 

“Yeah,” he called out from his side of the door. 

“Sir,” I said as I opened the door to see him reading, “The other guys are using the table out there and we wanted to play cards. Would you mind if we used the one in here?” 

“Sure,” he shrugged before returning to his book, “Just don’t be too loud.” 

“Okay,” I replied before gesturing for the others to follow me in, “We can play in here. Who wants to shuffle?” 

“I will,” Newkirk said before he started to get the deck ready. 

I glanced over at Hogan while Newkirk was shuffling the deck. I noticed that he had laid down as he continued to read. Hopefully he can fall asleep with us here. 

“Ready,” Newkirk announced before he dealt the cards. 

“Can I go first?” Carter asked, eager to start playing the game that we were just using as a ploy. 

“Sure Carter,” I told him before he drew a card and discarded one. 

LeBeau went after Carter, then me, and then Newkirk. We followed that order until we finished our first game. It doesn’t take long for us to finish the game, it would’ve taken longer if there were less people. This is the one time I’m happy that we had more than enough players for the game. 

I looked back at Hogan as Newkirk shuffled again and found him fast asleep. 

“Guys,” I whispered as I pointed at Hogan’s bed, “He’s asleep.” 

“Good,” Newkirk whispered, “I’m glad.” 

“How did you know that would work,” Carter asked. 

“Because,” I said as LeBeau went over and placed his book on the table before covering him up with the blankets, “He just needed to feel safe as he fell asleep. I knew he would feel safe if we were in here so I staged a card game.” 

“He explained it before Carter,” Newkirk said as he quietly opened the door so we could leave. 

“I know,” Carter said as we left his room, “I didn’t get it the first time. But now I do. Doing Kinch’s plan helped with that.” 

“Even though you had him explain it to you after Hogan fell asleep?” Newkirk asked as we sat around the table in the barracks. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure I understood it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it. Feedback is both encouraged and welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
